Stripped
by Sailor Star Scream
Summary: Yohji hadn't planned on falling for her. But it is a tangled web we weave. Will the innocent Usagi become stripped of her innocence permanently, fall deep into the world of lies deceit and death, or will she flee?
1. Let

Stripped 

Been a while since you've heard from me, but I am almost through with high school, so my stress level is down, I needed writing lol.

Yohji smiled softly, watching Usagi stare at the water, seeming to be steeling herself up for something as the water shone like rubies against the setting sun.

"Saa…. Yohji…"

"Nani?" He asked, jolting out of his stupor.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing," He said with a frown. He couldn't let her get close. 'Too late..' his inner voice said. He told it to get stuffed. She couldn't know his secret… what he did for a living. 'Florist my ass… your lousy pickup line…. Takes a real man to be a florist… feh…' Why wouldn't that voice fuck off and die? He should have left the second he felt an attachment. But he fell in lo…. Like. Yeah, like.

"Usagi, we have to talk."

"Hmm? Sure. What's wrong?"

"This can't continue. You're too attached to me."

"What?! I'm not clingy at all! I give you your space!" She shouted, tears coming to her eyes, the sight of her tears breaking his heart.

"Usagi," he said coolly, you're too attached. Your feelings for me shouldn't be. This isn't the way I operate. It's you."

"Oh don't you DARE blame this on ME! This is totally about your fear of commitment! You're too weak to handle a woman's feelings for you!"

His eyes widened, and pangs of pain rang through his body as her words rang true. He wanted to be stronger, to be with her, and just love her, but could she love him after finding out he was an assassin? No…. too innocent…

"Really?" he asked, taking in a suck of air for what he was about to say. He had to do it… "Well you just don't know how replaceable you are. Though you did entertain me. If I didn't know better that I broke your virginity, I'd swear I wasn't your first. You made me like a professional."

After that word, his head snapped painfully to the side as her hand connected fast and hard with his cheek. 'Deserved that and then some…'

"KUSOYAROU! I CAN'T BELIEVE I GAVE MYSELF TO YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT! I THOUGHT YOU CARED! YOU… you coldhearted son of a bitch…"

'I am different! I do care! It wasn't using!' his inner self screamed. He felt jealous of his inner self. It wasn't afraid of the truth. Wasn't afraid to love her. So why was he?

"You bitch…" he muttered, but he didn't mean it towards her. He meant it for himself.

"DO YOU KNOW WHY I WANTED YOU TO MEET ME HERE?"

"Iie." He scowled. 'Why? Please don't make it hurt worse, Usagi…' He fought the urge to get on his knees and cling to her, begging for forgiveness.

"I'm pregnant. You know you're the only possible father. You're the only one I've ever had sex with. You… you sorry son of a…" She ran off, sobbing.

He stood there, shocked. No… he… why?! He ran to his car. He called the mother of his child a bitch. What did that say about him?! Pathetic. He had to find her. He started the car, searching for her. He had no idea what he'd say to her. He looked at himself in the rearview mirror. Disgusting.

Thirty minutes later…

He threw his stuff down on the bed. She wasn't even at her house. Damn he needed a cigarette. He started to pull one out, but then he remembered when Usagi had cried out of concern for his health.

He threw them into the dumpster. All of them. Lighter and garbage can included. He washed his sheets, his clothes, even the ones he was wearing. He washed his entire room, wiping everything down, walls, using a ladder to get the ceiling, everything, in his boxers.

Three hours later….

Everything was back in order, his room smelled fresh and clean, as if no cigarette had ever been smoked in there. He sighed, clothing on, and sat on his bed whilst in the middle of putting the sheets back on. No more booze. No more smokes. No more sex with random women. None of that. Going cold turkey.

'To torture yourself…' his inner voice said. He told it to fuck off. He didn't need this truth right now.

Omi entered his room. "Oy! Yohji….. whoa…. It smells clean in here!"

"Yeah," Yohji said, staring up at Aya, Ken, and Omi. "Hey, haven't you heard of knocking?"

"Iie, what's that?" Ken joked, earning a glare from Aya.

"I quit. I quit smoking, drinking, and sex." Yohji confessed.

Everyone looked like they had been hit with a piano.

"Is this one of those 'Worst fifteen minutes of my life' jokes?" Ken asked.

"Iie. I'm serious. I lost the most important thing to me. I'm a fucking loser. I need to torture myself." He said, then froze. Why the hell was he being so open with them?!

"So did I," Aya said softly.

They all stared at their fearless leader. They were shocked and amazed. And not only that he had said more than three words at a shot. They had never really confided in one another. This was a big friendship step. Maybe they could take it….

"My imouto… she was everything to me… she's comatose. Her name is Aya. My name is Ran. I…. I couldn't shake it. I knew happiness and innocence. All I know now is pain and anger. It's better not to talk. I just wish she would wake up…"

Ken nodded, and started his Roget's condensed version of his story. "I thought he was my best friend, my soccer buddy. He wanted my position, and he put drugs in my water bottle. I didn't know it. I was all sorts of messed up. After the detox, I got terminated, permanently. Soccer was the only thing I was good at."

"My mother was killed, so long ago. I saw it… right there…. I was upstairs. I didn't understand…" Omi said, and was cut off from the emotion.

Yohji sighed. "After Asuka betrayed me, my promiscuity started. After I had to kill her, I promised no other woman would ever get into my heart. But Usagi did. I took her innocence, and it was all downhill from there. I broke it off with her from fear of what could happen. I want to tell her what I am. ….I'm a bastard… She's going to be the mother of my child and all I could do was treat her that way… I hate myself…"

They all linked hands and squeezed. No one said anything, but all knew that the friendship was there now, and strong.


	2. Me

"Hey!" Manx said, annoyed. "I'd hate to break up this love-boat, but we have a mission. One Tsukino Usagi, kidnapped from Ichinohachi Kouen, a man who goes by the name of "The Coyote". He enjoys toturing his victims, locking them in a trunk under his bed and letting them bleed to death. Never raped though. The man is gay. The compartment is beneath his bed. I have his address right here."

Yohji looked like an emotional trainwreck. "My fault…"

…………….

It was all a total blur to Yohji, amazing that he could even move. His emotional rollercoaster was mounting the first hill. You know, the huge one that you crest, look down at how high you are, have only enough time to say "Shit…" then ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM. He hardly remembered seeing the evil bastard, and using his harigane to kill the man. He only remembered the feral delight he felt killing the man who hurt his woman. His.

He ran up the stairs, haunted by pangs of guilt, fear… memories of Usagi racing through his head…

His favourite one was when she and he had a pillow fight, and her pillow busted, feathers flying all over… she stood there, smiling, as the feathers slowly fell around her. She looked like she was in a snowglobe. So beautiful…. So innocent… Now she would feel ruined. His fault…

'Usagi… I love you…'

…………………………………..

He opened the compartment under the man's bed, it opened like a door. His heart nearly stopped at the sight of the trunk in there. Harsh breathing. BREATHING! He felt a rush of relief as he ripped the trunk out. Heavy. Body. He stared at the front, and sobbed in a mixture of relief and horror.

Her mouth gagged, her body broken and bruised.

"AYA!"

Ran rushed in, and knew what was necessary. He felt his heart wrench. Usagi. She reminded him of his little sister. He swung his katana, brushing the latch, and Yohji quickly heaved it off, taking Usagi's broken body into his arms. Yohji's hands were bleeding from clenching his harigane that tightly. He held Usagi, rocking her in his arms, and furiously un-gagged her mouth, and unties her wrists and feet. Ran knew what he was doing. He was praying. Just as he had done when he found his comatose sister…

They left, heading right for the hospital. Yohji refused to let her go, even at the hospital. They had to get a double bed, so as not to traumatize Yohji, which cost Weiss a lot of extra cash on the hospital bill for special accommodations. Yohji didn't sleep a wink, holding her. The doctor had said no harm had come to his child. No harm… She would just need to heal from her bruises. That's it. Thank Kami-sama…

……………………………

Usagi awoke, in a strange room. It looked like Yohji's room. But… it had a lot of her things in it. It smelled free of smoke. She leaned against the pillows. She inhaled deeply. No… it had the intoxicating scent of Yohji. That would never be erased from her memory… but…

Her eyes widened, at her memory of the evil man. She screamed, seeing in her mind's eye the Coyote slashing her, ripping her skin, and laughing harshly at her bleeding and screaming.

"IIE!!!!!!!!!!!! TOMETE!!!!!! Onegai…" She sobbed, and she suddenly felt two hands on her wrists. "IIE!!!!!!" She struggled, fighting off the man. Please… no… please…

((Translation: "NOOOO! STOP! Please… NO!!!"))

"Usa-chan! Usagi! Tomete! It's me! It's me!" Yohji said, wrapping his arms and legs around her as she flailed about in terror. "Me wo akete yo!"

((Translation: "Stop!" "Open your eyes!"))

She opened her eyes at his command, and her tear blurred vision slowly cleared, revealing the sight of Yohji. Suddenly, his smell invaded her senses, and she hugged him with all her might.

"Watashi wa tottemo kowakatta!" She sobbed.

((Translation: "I was so scared…"))

Yohji held her, his eyes stinging with the threat of fresh tears. 'Oh yeah… real manly man, aren't you…'

"Daijoubu… daijoubu.. koko ni iru… koko ni iru…" Yohji murmured comfortingly.

(("It's alright, it's alright… I'm here, I'm here.."))

"I'm such a bastard, Usagi. I love you. I was so scared I would lose you. You don't understand. I want you every moment of every day by my side. I didn't mean anything I said. I'm so sorry."

"How could you? I'm broken… tarnished…"

"NO! Never broken! Never!" Yohji felt like falling to his knees and sobbing like a little bitch. What the hell! How did this woman reduce him to this?!

"Usagi… I have to explain some things to you…"

……………………………………………………….

Along came the very long winded explanation of his job. Being Balinese, the rest of the team, what they did, who they killed, who used what. Their opposition… and then, finally… Asuka. Usagi was silent. Shocked. Afraid. She let him go the second he showed her his harigane. He reached up to brush her hair from her face but she flinched and pulled away. She was afraid of him. His eyes burned. Damnit. He was such a bitch.

"Usagi, I THOUGHT I loved Asuka. I didn't. It was puppy love, the kind of love that sometimes comes from your first sexual partner. I fell for you before I even had sex with you. I just never realized it. I love you… The second I heard that the Coyote took you, I felt responsible. My fault. I knew it had to be my fault. I went so numb, I don't remember very much of it, besides killing that bastard for hurting you. I cried, Usagi. I cried for the first time in forever. I hated myself. I still do, for ever letting you go. Please… give me one more chance."

He reached up, and this time she did not flinch. Did not pull away. Was not afraid.

"he yelled at me. He kept punching, and kicking… he laughed at the sight of me in pain. He locked me in the box and put me under the bed. He said he'd be back in ten minutes to bleed me. I heard someone coming into the room. I was so scared I blacked out. I figured it was better to die in my sleep…" She sobbed, looking down. Feeling a fear she never had before.

After comforting her for a good while, Usagi spoke up.

"Yohji?"

"Nani?"

"Why is my stuff here?"

"I talked to your Otousan. You're moving in. His orders, actually. He held a gun to me at pointe blank range, and gave me the run down. Damn that was a lot of threats. None scared me. I was gonna move you in anyways."

Usagi smiled. "This room doesn't smell like you."

"I quit smoking, drinking, and sex. Cleaned the whole place."

"…….. Is this one of those 'Worst fifteen minutes of my life' jokes?"

"Why does everyone say that?!"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeellll………"

……………………

Usagi walked out, and saw three men staring at her that she had gotten to know quite well over the past six months. Anticipation.

"I only have one question, super assassin boys."

They all blinked.

"Can I play with Ran's sword? Pleaaaaaaaase?"

They all facevaulted. Atleast she hadn't totally flipped out.

"Oh yeah… whilst we're on the subject of secrets…. Lets start with my story, shall we? Okay… one thousand years ago…"

Thirty minutes later………

Four wide eyed men stared back at her. She had transformed into all her forms, making a happy Yohji, as when she henshined, she was nude.

'Kami-sama… she looks so good… mmm… need sex… no. Swore off of sex. Need a drink. No drinks. Bad habit. Boy I sure could use a cigarette right now… no no. Bad Yohji. Bad habit, have a baby on the way… chew gum. Yes. Gum is good.'

Manx walked in. "Mission gentlemen. Hello Usagi. Time to go, guys."

Ken, Ran, Yohji, and Omi nodded, rushing out of the room after Manx.

………………………………..

Two men stood outside the window. Well, one man. One boy. Crawford and Farfarello got to be distractions across town. Schuldig and Nagi got to break into Weiss Headquarters and get information. Nagi looked on, anticipating the break in. Schuldig looked in, and also anticipated. he anticipated messing with the volumptuous blonde inside.


End file.
